spider_otsfandomcom-20200214-history
A guide for Beginners.
Bloodguard's Guide to SpiderOt for Beginners -Pt. 1 Vocations -Pt. 2 Money -Pt. 3 Exp -Pt. 4 Quests -Pt. 5 Events -Pt. 6 Outfits -Pt. 7 VIP -Pt. 8 Becoming a Donor -Pt. 9 Marriage -Pt. 10 Etc ___________________________________________________________________________________________ -Note: As a new player you may face some difficulties figuring out what to do. I made this guide in hopes that it will help make your introduction to SpiderOt pleasant and painless (well almost) If you think of anything i can add don't hesitate to let me know, after all i made this to help you out -Ps: Often in game you can find me(Bloodguard, Conflagration) in the help channel; and don't hesitate to pm me with a question, if i'm online then i will do my best to help you out ; don't worry if i'm not available then there are many helpful players that are ready to assist you, so relax you're in good hands! -Note:The Help channel is used to answer questions about gameplay, Not in order to find someone to clean a quest for you, or to ask for money/items. Please avoid spamming, insults and use one line. If you do not follow these guidelines staff may mute, jail, or ban you. So don't be obnoxious ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Vocations You made it You my friend have arrived at a great open server, so what now? Well first off you may be wondering what Vocation to chose, well here the vocations are balanced; but there are still a few distinguishing features: -Knights: Do you like the idea of being able to absorb a whole lot of damage? Knights are undeniably the best vocation if you are looking for a tank. While they deal less damage then say a Sorcerer would, Knights make up for it in their survival abilities. (As a Knight I have been ambushed by players who were a similar level to mine, and unlike a solo Mage i managed to survive) If you are alone against a group then a Knight is the way to go. One issue with this vocation however is the limited range. Your spells simply don't fly as far as other vocations, and your Uber Spell covers less area. This becomes frustrating when you have to confront Mobs that stay at a distance to you; however fear not! All is not lost, the Magic Wall Rune is your friend, use that bad-boy and draw your opponents closer to you... and then POW! Range problem solved! This vocation is one that becomes much more powerful over time(healing wise). If you are serious about playing here(and why wouldn't u be? D: ); then you will eventually get your hands on DON Equipment. Each Vocation is presented with a healing rune specifically made for them! As a knight you will be using the "DON UH" rune; and the amount it heals is based on your level. So at first you may be wondering: Why is that Mage healing 800k mana and im getting such low returns from MY rune.. Well ill tell you a secret You my friend will eventually be healing in the ballpark of 1.8kk(1.8m) So all you need is to invest some time into your Knight and it will be well worth it -Paladins: Maybe you don't like getting up close and personal, if that's the case then you should consider the Paladin vocation! Here your arrows can get plenty of personal time with your opponents from the other side of the screen Remember those annoying monsters that stay faaar away from you? (if you made a Knight you do ) Well no problem, just target them and you will turn your enemies into a pincushion full of loot No messing around with Magic Walls, (no need to get that icky blood all over your new shoes from clubbing your enemy in the head with a mace), Plus just like the Knights u get a nifty rune! The "DON Pally" rune works like a Great Spirit potion does in rl Tibia (well if we were comparing an Aspirin to Morphine). Your healing will also grow stronger as you level up, just like the Knights healing does. One thing you should be aware of is that the Don Pally Rune has an exhaust(unlike the Don Uh), so once you start taking health damage it would be a good idea to switch to using a Don Uh instaed of Don Pally(Since you will heal much faster with the Uh). By using the spell "Utito tempo san", you can buff your distance quite a bit and do immense damage, however be aware that this prevents you from healing so watch out -Sorcerers: Want power? Then you came to the right place; BUahaHAHaha *Coughs* Sorry had something in my throat Where was I? Oh yes Power. Sorcerers have incredible brute strength; the spells do heavy damage and as a Sorcerer when you are part of a team, you are a very important part of it. The DPS is amazing, and at lower levels the "DON Mana" rune heals more mana than you probably have what to do with, so this vocation is really easy to level up in the beginning. The draw back is that the power of your rune does not change over time, You start out healing 800k, and you will always heal that much, however just like the Knight you are focused more solely on 1 attribute (Your Mana), um how can i put it.. You have a lot of it So if the fight you are in is short, then you should have enough mana to shield you from damage as you DESTROY your opponent with your powerful spells. Be careful though, if the situation becomes 2 on 1 then you are on the wrong side of the fraction and you will die(however you should consider running around like a chicken with its head cut off, blasting at your enemies with runes such as freeze or curse to do large damage while staying out of range; unless of course ur a much higher level then both of the enemies ) buuut lets not worry about that, just like the Paladin vocation you have decent range and should be able to reach most enemies without difficulty, so enjoy life! Go kill a giant creepy monster from the deepest reaches of HELL, but remember to keep that Mana Shield up, because lets face it: No one likes a free trip to the temple -Druids: The Druid and Sorcerer vocations are very similar, there are a few differences though. Druids are the only vocation that can use Wild Growth Runes. These are useful for trapping players and monsters alike; and while on the subject of runes the Druid is the only vocation that can make the "Freeze Rune", a rune used a lot in PVP. One downside is the Uber spell, for druids the area is smaller than the Sorcerer's Uber. Most everything else is the same, and i went in detail later in this guide about runes if you want to look at ways to make money using a Druid. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Money Well you picked a vocation so what now? When new to a server you have to find ways to profit and they aren't always easy to discover But fret not! I'll help you out; there are two easy ways for new players to make some cash(Gold Ingots) : -Note: The currency on SpiderOt goes like this: ------> ------> ------> ------> Gold Coins -> Platinum Coins -> Crystal Coins -> Magic Coins -> Gold Ingots 1. Soul Tokens: -Depending on the current market you can sell these for a healthy profit of 100ST/4-5GI They are available as loot from many different monsters, including but not limited to Snipers, Banshees, Blightwalkers, Skeleton Warriors and etc. The best area to loot them however is available to non VIP players starting at level 250k,(Forscan Land) where there is an abundance of monsters that drop the Soul Tokens often. -Note: Use the soul token on yourself to get 1 soul point. -You may however be asking yourself: "wth is a soul token?", well ill go over some of their uses: Outfits(at the npc "Legendary Shopper, located west and a little south of the temple) Mounts(Mr. Beast, same area as the Legendary Shopper) Chests(Certain quest chest require a payment of soul tokens in order to open them) Runes(Different amount based on strength of rune) Vocation Spells(Ones you acquire at the Vocation quest; 2nd floor of temple lvl 250k required. Ex. "Exura Knight") 2. Death Runes: -Congrats! if you're reading this you want to become a death-dealer. No shame in that profiting of other players desire to kill each-other .... and profit you shall! There is always someone looking to buy, and you can sell these for 20DR/1GI. Now there is only one place in SpiderOt where you can loot them: the Votex spawn. It's available in the quest area, starting at level 5k. If you decide to collect more at a time, then they will sell for a higher price. In today's market you can sell 100 DRs for 7-10GI, and 1000Drs for 100-105GI. -Note: Death Runes are you to charge a weapon unique to SpiderOt; a Death Stick(When charged it looks like a Enchanted Staff from rl Tibia), or they can be used simply by targeting a player with one. They do an extreme amount of damage(based on your level), and are obtainable from the Donation Shop. 3. Runes(Mage only) -A benefit of being a Sorcerer or a Druid is the ability to make runes(You can't buy blank runes from an NPC, instead you must loot them from Hellfire Fighters, or purchase them from players at a cost of about: 100 Blanks/2-3GI). After unlocking these rune spells through the Vocation quest you will have access to the ability to make and sell runes, at a decent profit. A list of the runes is as follows: Sorcerer: Flame, Drunk, Poison, Curse Druid: Freeze(Slows Enemy down), Electric, Bleed, Ice -Note: you can also collect blank runes at a low level from monsters like Hellfire Fighters, and Spirits of Fire and sell them for 100 Blanks/2-3GI Now what will you do with that money you just made? Well here is a guide made by GM Syn that will tell you the prices of various DON items, enjoy: >>>http://spiderserver.no-ip.org/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=2584<<< -Note: The prices as of right now are higher than those in the guide, and you may want to consult several players in-game to make sure you are getting a fair deal. I suggest you ask for the price of an item in the help channel, there you will have several players telling you the current price. Good Luck!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Exp You may be wondering where to go exp? Well no worries On the right side of the temple there is a set of teleports, and they will lead you to the exp zone(or to various quests) and from there you simply kill the regular monsters. 1k+ : Undead Gladiators 5k+ : Hellfire Fighters 10k+ : Pandas/Tigers 20k+ : Barbarian Skullhunters 25k+ : Spirit of Fire 40k+ : Webster 45k+ : Pirate Cutthroat 50k+ : Juggernauts Etc. Just follow the Gates of Experience -Note: Once you are a higher level( or Have DON Equipment) you may want to consider renting a Castle Spawn. What is renting you ask?! Well its where you pay a player in order to use their castle to exp in. Castles come in 2 types: 2 Tp, and 4 Tp. Each Tp in a Castle contains maaanny Kongras, and it is the best place to exp on the server(Currently). The rates for rent are: 1GI/H for a 2 Tp Castle, and 2GI/H for a 4 Tp Castle. Another option if you are poor is to go to Lorenia or Tolera; there are good Kongra spawns there, and u will get decent exp for 0 cash. Only issue is that there are often times quite a few people there; and pk is rampant. Lorenia: You access this town through the tp on the left side of the temple, once there go one floor down. From here there are a few different monster spawns you can pick from: to the south there are skeletons, to the north-west you have kongras, and to the north-east you have snipers, along with a single "Assassin" that spawns with a few fakes. Tolera: Reach it the same way you do Lorenia, and here you have a larger spawn of kongras, but they are more spread out. Head south-west and you will eventually reach the spawn, enjoy and watch out for pk ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Quests SpiderOt has 30 quests in the Quest teleport, along with the Vocation Quest(available on the second floor of the temple starting lvl 250k), and 14 Outfit quests(teleport in the temple on the left side) -Regular Quests: These provide you with equipment as you level up. If you check for available quests regularly then you will have a decent set of eq, along with some runes to provide support. Weapons(Level, Obtainable): Gm Seller Weapons(1-10k,NPC) > Spider(30k, Quest) > Don > Hell Demon(300k, Quest) > Ult Don(200k) Wands(Level, Loot): Draconia(100, Dragon) > Cosmic Energy(500, Demon) > Burning(5k, NPC) > SD(10k, NPC) > Spider(30k, Quest) > Don > Hell Demon (300k, Quest) > Ult Don (200k) Rods(Level, Loot): Necrotic(100,Dragon) > Tera(500, Demon) > Energy(5k, NPC) > Bling (10k, NPC) > Spider (30k, Quest) > Don > Hell Demon (300k, Quest) > Ult Don (200k) Equipment(Level, Obtainable): Ozoo(8k, Quest) > Blessed(25k, Quest) >3rd Set(150k,200k, Quest) > Gladiator(350k, Quest) > Don > Ult Don Runes(level, Obtainable): -Health: Uh(24, Start) > Super Uh(6k, Quest/Immortal Boss) > Don -Mana: First Manarune(1, Start) > (Great(5k, Vortex) > Infinite(10k, Quest) > Super(35k, Quest/Immortal Boss) > Don -Both: Paladin Rune(250k, Quest) > Don(100k) -New spells: -There are several spells available right away when you level up: 500, 5k, 10k, 25k -The first you need to unlock is at (level 40k), And it provides you with a decent area spell. -The second quest is available starting at (level 100k), it requires four people and when you complete it you unlock "Exori(Fire, Energy, etc.)" based on your vocation. This spell hits in a + around your target and is ranged. -The third is called "The Old Witch Quest"(level 150k); and there you unlock your best spell "Uber" Here you need to collect 5 Warrior Sweats(from Undead Gladiators; semi-rare loot) and 10 Burning Souls(look like fire-bugs from rl Tibia) from Smugglers available after you talk to the Witch, and lastly The Book which is at the end of the quest, in a chest. -Note: It is impossible to solo The Old Witch Quest at a low level , you will need a team or have someone clean it for you. -Vocation Quest: On the second floor of the temple there is a Experience Gate set for 250k, inside there are 4 separate distinct zones(one for each Vocation). There you will find an NPC that will provide you with various Tasks, and tells you the items that are needed to complete them(he also gives you a new zone to travel to, accessible by telling him "area"). Once you gather the required items, you can go past the respective Exp Gates inside the building, and pull the switches to learn new spells in exchange for the items(or in the case of the "Utito Knight" spell, you have to kill a certain amount of monsters). -Mages: Hear you will learn cool new rune spells!(remember to make a rune you need to loot blank runes from a Hellfire Fighter and Soul Tokens from other monsters) -Knights/Paladins: You can get some good healing spells, or a spell that increases your skills and hp for a while(be aware that these spells cost soul points, for which must use a soul token) -Outfits: There are 14 of these outfit quests, with a total of 15 outfits as rewards("Arch-Demon" is a secondary reward, combined with the "Dwarf Man"). Most of these involve running around various monster spawns and collecting items. When you collect the items required(it says what is needed on the sign by the outfit), you unlock it by clicking on the Nature Orb. -Note: to use the outfit you must type the command: !outfit; and a list of outfits will appear "Available outfit orc king - pirate - necro - efreet - axe man - morgan - guard - barbari - sword man - stone man - hell demon - dwarf man- frog- cult- elf man.". Then simply type te name of the one you want after "!outfit", and you will put it on. Ex. !outfit ork king -Bless: In order to use the !bless command, you need to complete a quest. It becomes available at lvl 250k and it first involves killing 500 mutated humans, you may be wondering how to keep count( that's what the panther is for every couple of seconds a number in red flashes above it). You may be asking me: but wait! What happens if my panther dies?? , well no problem just leave the area and come back and your panther will be ready for action( your kills are saved when you leave). -Note: the panther heals every 50 kills, so if it keeps dying don't worry: eventually you will get 50 kills with it, even if you have to try a few times and then it will heal. After you get 500 kills there is a gate on the upper right of the map, with the same NPC that you saw by the entrance to the quest, and you must talk to him and then you get teleported to a cave where you must fight the Virus (mutated human boss). When you kill it you recieve a "Blood Potion" and you must return to the same NPC in the corner of the map and then your task will be complete. Good job! -Note: If you die then you dont have to kill 500 mutated humans again, you can just go back and fight the boss again. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Events There are 4 events that happen on a regular basis and there are located in a tp on the left side of the temple. Each event requires a minimum amount of players(10) and they are announced in red on the screen when they become available. Ex. "There is 1 Player into the waiting room to participate In Top Fragger Event,event start in 10 minutes." In addition to there is a Lottery, which happens every couple of hours. If you are logged in while it occurs then you can win one of several items. Good Luck! The four events are: -Top Fragger: Here the goal is to kill as many players as you can(50 to win, or highest number of kills after time runs out), Don't worry if you die you wont lose any levels Good luck; (The Death Stick weapon does no lose charges in here) -Zombie: Simple; avoid the zombies, you cant interact with them(freeze, attack, mwal, etc.) as time goes on more zombies spawn making it more difficult to avoid them. Last man standing(or woman ) wins! Good luck!! -Capture the Flag(CTF): There are two teams chosen at random from all of the players that decide to take part in this event. The goal is to get to your opponents base and right click their flag. Then while carrying it you ill be slowed down immensely, so its your teammates job to help defend you. If you die the flag drops where you last stood, and then either a teammate can pick it up, or an enemy can click it and return it back to their base. You have to walk back to your base with it and right click the purple/blue flame. First team to 5 wins. Good luck!(The Death Stick weapon does no lose charges in here) -Hunter: Each player is given a "Hunter"; (its a monster that 1hit ko's). The goal is to run around the circular map and kill other players while avoiding their Hunters.(You cant attack them directly; only hunters can be used here). Each player starts with 5 lives. Each time a Hunter kills you you lose a life (surprising right; but no levels ) Good luck! Last one standing wins ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Outfits There are plenty of ways for you to customize your character's look, starting from the basic addons, then moving onto Monster outfits and a loot of different Mounts. Ill try to help you out a bit by telling you where you can find everything -Addons: You can purchase these from the NPC "Varkhal", who is located on the third floor of the Depo. The cost is 100cc for the first set of addons, and 500cc for the second set. -Note: To purchase the addons you need to first buy premium in-game with the command(!buypremium). -Mounts: To get a mount you need to speak with the NPC "Mr. Beast". He is located west of the temple, in the same building as the NPC "Legendary Seller". Mounts are much more expensive than the addons, and some of them require you to gather other items(Ancient Stones and Soul Tokens). Ancien stones are lootable from lizards in the "Forscan Land"(The level 250k exp area). -Monster Outfits: Besides the outfits shown earlier in the quest section, there is another source. These are obtainable from the NPC "Legendary Shopper" and will cost you 10 Soul Tokens. When you buy one it is set untill you change your outfit(Then you lose it). -Note: A list of the monsters you can turn into is availale on the following website(Just click on the spoiler): http://www.xtibia.com/forum/topic/152003-looktypes/ ___________________________________________________________________________________________ VIP Well you have gotten a taste for the server, and you have probably seen a lot of players with "VIP" flashing above their characters, and may be wondering what are the perks of getting VIP. Some benefits are access unique places such as vip town, where there are no level restrictions for hunting areas. Ex. You can go to Forscan Land(normally lvl required 250k ) at any level you want when you have VIP. The best perk from having VIP is getting double experience from killing monsters, so you can level up much faster! -Note: When you use the VIP medal on yourself you receive 30 days of VIP for that single character. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Becoming a Donor -Overview: Well there comes a point where you will wonder what are the bonuses for donating, and may ask yourself: "Do i want to get all these awesome items and perks for no hassle or nah?" It is possible to obtain all of the Donor items without actually donating to SpiderOt, but that includes a lot of gathering of Ex. Soul Tokens, or Death Runes/etc (As i mentioned in the money section). However a much faster and painless method is to JUST DONATE!! There is a list of possible items you can obtain through making a donation, and the amount each item/service costs in points. Personally i find the best way to donate is through PayPal, where for the cost of 28 Euros you can get 65 Points(A Bonus of 25 Points). For more information about donating via PayPal you can send an email to support_spider@hotmail.com, with the subject "PayPal", and the Administrator will get to you when he can(Wont be too long don't worry). -Regular Items: Sooo.. now you have donated and you have received your Points, What now? Well pick your reward! Once you select the item you want from the section "Shop Gifts" and you pick which character you want to receive the item. Once you pick the item will show up in your inventory and there will be a message on screen informing you that the items has been delivered(You can be online or offline, it doesn't matter). -Property: If you purchased a deed to a castle or a house, then it's time to pick one that you want, simply go to the top floor of the temple, and there are 3 teleports(One on the left, one in the center, and one on the right). The left and right are labeled respectively "Castles", and "Houses". Go into the tp you need and look for an empty house then use your deed on the door, Congrats! you now own property As previously stated 4 teleport castles are the best place in the game to exp once you have the minimum level to survive the kongras( ~40k). Now you yourself can sell rent to players(also called sio's or som's) If you are wondering what the difference between the two is then let me help you out: If a player has a "Som" then they can open doors and invite other players, if they have a "Sio" then the can't open doors, and can not invite other players. Simple Right? -Note: You may be tempted to sell Sio/Som to a player then steal their money and kick them out, be aware that this is illegal and you can suffer punishment from SpiderOt Staff. So don't do it ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Marriage -Overview: The chapel is located to the left of the temple, right under the building with The Legendary Shopper and Mr. Beast. You need 2 people to get married and then once you have two people you talk to the NPC and start the process, no materials required! So go down and tie the knot(Hopefully not a noose) and enjoy If it doesn't work out you can always talk to the same NPC to get a divorce -Note: You each receive a ring with each-others names on it, and the date you got married. Now whenever you are near your spouse you can say "love" and hearts will appear. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Etc -PVP: While pvp'ing on the server you may notice players throwing snowballs. These are not pleasant blobs of wintery goodness though (they are freeze runes) and if you get hit they make you very slow, the recommendation is to stay still or get to a different floor if there are stairs nearby (you will probably die since the freeze makes you unable to heal if you are moving) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Conclusion I hope you enjoy your stay here on SpiderOt, remember that if you have questions or need help then there are plenty of people willing to help you. Ask around the Temple or the Help Channel, also be aware a large update is being worked on and should be coming sometime in the close future and if you have suggestions there are several threads where you can post your ideas Guide Prepared by: Bloodguard Regards, SpiderOts Staff Team. Category:Guides